I'm Just Your Problem
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: A freshman at a performing arts high school, Rukia Kuchiki is approached by sophomore Ichigo Kurosaki, asking her to be his Problem, or to be her music tutor. Rukia agrees and is thrown into Ichigo's world head on. Ichigo has to deal with his ex Orihime Inoue and her new Problem Ulquiorra Schiffer, and also help Rukia prepare for a concert at the end of the year. IchiRuki UlquiHime
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach, or any of the material in this fic!**

I'm Just Your Problem

Chapter 1: Problematic?

**_ The title of this first chapter sucks, but whatever. My new Bleach story! Yes, the title is the title of something Marceline sings in Adventure Time, leave me alone... R&R!_**_  
_

High school. Not only high school, a Performing Arts high school. It had taken me three auditions, five interviews and a small concert to convince the principal and vice-principal to let me go to the school.

Not that I have anything against Mr. Yamamoto or Mr. Sasakibe, but it's shouldn't take that long for somebody to get accepted into a fucking school. I mean, it IS supposed to be the best Performing School in Japan, so I guess that might be a reason, but come on. Five interviews? FIVE?!

But anyway, I'm lucky I even got in. My friend Nozomi says its super hard to get in. She said she had to have seven interviews before they let her in. My other friend Rangiku tried but failed to get in, so I guess I'm lucky in that way too.

My older sister Hisanna woke me up this morning. Her husband Byakuya was standing the kitchen making breakfast when I finally bothered to come down.  
"Do you have all your books?" He asked. "Your guitar? Your music?"  
"I've got everything, Onii-sama. Don't worry so much." I replied, shoving my lunchbox into one of the pouches in my backpack and snatching a piece of toast from a plate.  
"Did I say you could eat that?"  
"No, but I am anyway!" I said with a smile. He frowned and slid a pancake on a plate and handed it to me.  
"Eat this too." He put two poached eggs in a bowl and added it to the plate. I smiled and dug in.  
"Mmm! Great as always, Nii-sama!" I said with a smile, forking more food into my mouth.  
"Here's some milk. I've heard it's good for your voice." I took the glass eagerly and drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds. I smacked the glass down on the counter (seriously, I'm amazed it didn't break) and smiled at my brother.  
"Well, I should go," I turned to my sister. "Hisanna-nee-san! Will you drive me to school?!"  
"Sure!" She said happily, coming out of her room and smiling at me. "Let's go!"

The car ride over was uneventful and boring. I was tuning my guitar while my sister drove and there were several times when she had to yell at me to stop singing Breaking Benjamin. Apparently, you can't sing Evil Angel on repeat at the top of your lungs without being yelled at. At least I know one thing. Becoming the District Attorney means turning into a music-hating bitch who can't take a fucking joke. Oh well. Mediocre shrug, I guess.  
"Alright, little Sis! See you later!" My sister gave me a kiss on the forehead and I go out of her super-expensive brand-new Mercedes Benz and walked through the front doors.  
"Rukia-chan!" Nozomi screamed, throwing her arms around me and gripping me tightly.  
"Hey Nozomi!" I said, hugging her back.  
"You should practice one of your songs for your class! There's an empty room with a piano, do you can do one of those songs! Oh! Do Crawl!"  
"... The Breaking Benjamin song? I don't really think I could do an acoustic version of that..."  
"No, stupid! The Superchick song!"  
"Oh. I guess I could do that... I'd rather do the Breaking Benjamin song though- AAHH!"  
She grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty room with a beautiful grand piano in it.  
"Th-this is this exact same piano we have at my house! It cost my sister a fortune!"  
"Yeah! Sit down and start singing!" My finger grazed over the keys, setting them down where I could start playing Crawl.  
"I still wanna do the Breaking Benjamin one..."  
"Maybe later, just sing this one!" I sighed.  
"Alright, fine." I started pressing keys and began to sing.

_"How long will this take?_  
_How much can I go through?_  
_My heart, my soul aches_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I bend, but don't break_  
_Somehow I'll get through_  
_'Cause I have you_

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Would, you'd crawl too?_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all is you_  
_See me through_

_Oh, Lord, where are you?_  
_Do not forget me here_  
_I cry in silence_  
_Can you not see my tears?_

_When all have left me_  
_And hope has disappeared_  
_You'll find me here_

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Would, you crawl too?_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all is you_  
_See me through_

_When everything I was is lost_  
_I have forgot but you have not_  
_When I am lost, you have not lost me_  
_When everything I was is lost_  
_I have forgot but you have not_  
_When I am lost, you have not lost me, you have not lost me_

_And if I had to crawl_  
_Would, you'd crawl too?_  
_I stumble and I fall_  
_Carry me through_  
_The wonder of it all is you_  
_See me through."_

I continued playing the remaining piano solo for about forty-five seconds after I stopped singing. Once I was finally done I heard,  
"Huh. I thought I heard an Angel's Choir, but it was just a little freshman." I spun around, blushing.  
"Wh-who are you?" I asked the boy, standing against the doorframe next to Nozomi. He had spiky orange hair that was obviously bleached, and warm brown eyes that smiled behind black-rimmed glasses.** (A/N: See story cover) **  
"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a sophomore and the most popular boy in school."  
"R-really?" I said with another small blush.  
"Yeah. Who're you?"  
"R-Rukia Kuchiki. Freshman."  
"Kuchiki? You're loaded!"  
"I get that a lot..." I said quietly, looking down at the piano. "I actually have this same piano in my living room."  
"You must be rich then. I heard it took seven years of fundraising for the school to afford this piano."  
"That's a long time..." I said, running my fingers over the ivory keys. "But this really is a great piano."  
"So, can I ask you something?"  
"Uh, sure."  
"Would you like to be my Problem?"  
"Your... what?"  
"My Problem! It's when an upperclassmen tutors a freshman or new sophomore in music for the whole year! We both get extra credit for it too!"  
"Really?" I said, excited about extra credit on the very first day for the whole year.  
"Yeah!" He said happily. "Hey, do you know any other songs you could play on the piano?"  
"Plenty! Name anything by Evanescence!" He shrugged.  
"I don't really care. Just sing something else. You're really talented. And cute." He said with a smirk. I blushed at the last part, but set my fingers back down on the keys.  
"Uh, I-I know Sally's Song the best, but Taking Over Me is my favorite, but Lost In Paradise has more piano... Augh! Seriously, of Taking Over Me, Sally's Song, and Lost In Paradise, which one should I do?"  
"Uh... Sally's Song? I guess?"  
"Great!" I set my fingers down on the keys. "This one's kinda short, but it has really great piano solos!"  
My fingers started to graze over the keys and plink out the sweet melody.

_"I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever... end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_Ohhhhhhh_

_And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become..._  
_For I am not the one..."_

Ichigo started to clap once I was done.  
"That's a really depressing song!"  
"Yeah I know, but I know it really well. Actually, I know a lot of their songs on piano. I can sing them too, but anybody can do that." I said, trying to keep myself from playing one of the more complicated pieces I knew just so he'd clap more for me. It was pretty nice to know that the most popular kid in school thought I was really talented. ... And cute...  
"Hey," He said. I looked at him. "You never answered my question."  
"Question...?"  
"Do you want to be my Problem?!"  
"Ooooh. Yeah!" I said with a smile, standing up and walking over towards him.  
"Awesome! Grab your backpack, and I'll go tell the masses."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Well, everybody has to know I have a Problem so they don't come begging for me to let them be my Problem! Duh!"  
"R-right." I knew this was a bad idea the second he explained it. I didn't want anybody to know because there was going to be at least one person, maybe more, who was crazy in love with Kurosaki-Senpai and was going to want me dead.  
But, I still picked up my backpack and dragged myself out into the hallway.  
"So, what's your first class, Rukia?"  
"Uh... It's uh... Improv, I wanna say."  
"Cool! I'll walk you over there." He smiled at me a draped an arm on my shoulder. I immediately heard whispers.

"Oh my god! Is that Ichigo Kurosaki?"  
"Duh! Who else has such awesome glasses?"  
"But who's that girl with him?"  
"Probably his Problem, or something."  
"Yeah, that's what I'd think."  
"Inoue-san better not hear about this."  
"Yeah, she'd go crazy if she found out about this girl!"  
"I agree."  
"Maybe she's not here today."  
"Oh shit, I see her! Senpai and that girl are totally dead!"  
"I can't wait to see this!"

I was confused, so I looked around and saw a girl with amber hair that went down to her back and gray eyes coming down a flight of steps. Kurosaki-Senpai's arm dropped from my shoulder, but he stayed by my side.  
"Ichigo-kuuuuuuuun!" She said, running over to him and throwing her arms around him. I stood there and blink a couple times. She had completely ignored my presence!  
"How was your summer? We didn't talk at all!"  
"We're not dating anymore, Orihime-san..."  
"Whaaa? Yeah we are, silly!" She said, making a weird face.  
"No, we aren't."  
"Whatev-" Her eyes caught my gaze. "Now who are you?"  
"R-Rukia Kuchiki, I'm a freshman."  
"Kuchiki? You're loaded!" I sighed. "Well anyway, what are you doing standing with Ichigo-kun? He's MY boyfriend, ya know."  
"Umm... I'm his, uh... Problem." Her eyes got wide.  
"His Problem? Ichigo-kun, you told me you'd NEVER have a female problem!"  
"Well, she's really good. And furthermore, that was before I broke up with you," Kurosaki-senpai sighed. "Look, I'll try to talk to you later. I have to walk Rukia to her new classes and then we have to meet up after school for our first day of practice." I saw a vein in Orihime's forehead throb.  
"B-but-"  
"Look, just leave me alone for a while." She frowned.  
"Humph. Fine," She turned around. "I'll get my own Problem, and he'll be more awesome than you for sure! And it WILL be a he!"  
"That's great, Orihime-san..." Ichigo said.  
"YOO-HOO! MEGA-CUTIE!" She screamed, walking up to a kid opening his locker about ten feet from us. He turned.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
"Yup! Do you want me to be your music tutor? We both get extra credit, AND I'm the most popular girl in school! You should feel honored!"  
"Uh, sure."  
"Great! What's your name?"  
"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."  
"Are you a freshman?"  
"I'm a sophomore, but this is my first day at this school."  
"Great!" She said, giving him a hug. He gave her a confused look, but eventually gave up and hugged her back.  
"C'mon, Ulquiorra-kun, we've gotta go to class!" She said after she pulled back from his embrace.  
"Uh, okay." He got his books out of his locker and the pair walked off.  
Kurosaki-Senpai scowled. "Bitch..."  
"What did you mean by "we aren't dating anymore?" Kurosaki-Senpai?"  
"Ichigo's fine," He said. "And we went out for a while during freshman year and I broke up with her, but I guess she refused to believe it or something, so oh well. I mean, she was a pretty good kisser, but she was kinda possessive..." He scratched his head, stopping in front of a door. "This is your first hour, right?"  
"I guess." I replied, really wanting to hear more about Ichigo-Senpai's relationship with Orihime Inoue.  
"Alright! I'll be back after class to get you. Oh, and after school, I'll come get you again and I'm gonna let you meet my friends and we can start our sessions."  
"Uh, okay!" He smiled and waved, walking towards his own class.

I plopped down in a chair in my first hour and looked around. Nozomi was there, as well as my friends Nemu, Momo and Nelliel who we just call Nel.  
"Hey guys!" I said, standing up so I could sit by them.  
"You are soooo lucky, Rukia-chan!" Nel whined.  
"Huh?"  
"You're getting tutored by Ichigo Kurosaki!" Momo responded.  
"Yeah! He's super cute!" Nozomi said.  
"It's not that big of a deal, right?"  
"Yeah, it's a HUGE deal! Ichigo Kurosaki is the most popular boy in school!"  
"Can you set me up with one of his friends?"  
"Uh..."  
"Please!"  
"I... Umm..." The bell rang and we straightened ourselves in our chairs.  
"Alright class!" A woman said from the front of the room.  
"I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, but you can call me Yoruichi-Sensei. I'm teaching your Improv class because I couldn't find anything better to teach!" **(A/N: And 'cause I can't think of a better teacher...)**  
My first day was all around boring. Ichigo-Senpai came to get me from all my classes, and at the end of the day he came and got me from my Math class (because apparently I still have to fucking take math) and brought me into a room in the back of the school. Inside were several other boys, most of them playing on laptops.  
"Uh, Rukia, this is Chad Sado, Uryû Ishida, Renji Abarai, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."  
"Who's this, Ichigo?" One of the boys, I think his name was Renji, asked. He had bright red hair, dark brown eyes and something I could only process as Gang tattoos all over his face and down his arms.  
"This is my new Problem!" Ichigo-Senpai answered.  
"Huh," The boy with cerulean hair and eyes to match called from the TV where he was playing video games with, uh, Chad. Grimmjow, I think. "Hey, Rukia, you any good at Call of Duty: Black Ops?"  
"Uh, I guess. I've played Modern Warfare, do you have that?" I asked, crouching down next to the two of them.  
"I, uh, think so." Chad said, flipping through a huge box of assorted video games.  
"Hey Rukia," ...Ishida(?) asked. "Do you know anything about computers?"  
"Hmm... I guess. What's wrong?"  
"I was just wondering."  
"Oh."  
"Well Rukia, we need to get started," Ichigo said, sitting me down at the piano. "Play something. Or I can give you your guitar if you want it."  
"Can I have my guitar?" He nodded and opened the case, sliding my brand-new, customized, Gibson Les Paul out of the black lining.  
"Oh my fucking Kami-sama..." Grimmjow said, reaching out a hand to touch the neck of the guitar.  
"What?" I asked, taking if from Ichigo-Senpai.  
"How did you afford that?!"  
"My name's Rukia Kuchiki."  
"You're loaded!" They all screamed.  
"Ya know, everyone who I've told my last name has said those two words in response."  
"Just play something!" A song popped into my head and I shrugged, knowing I liked the song.  
"I'm gonna play American Idiot!" I grabbed the neck of my guitar and started to play.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!_  
_Don't want a nation under the new media_  
_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_  
_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_  
_All across the alien nation_  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_  
_Television dreams of tomorrow_  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_  
_For that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_  
_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_  
_Now everybody do the propaganda_  
_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_  
_All across the alien nation_  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_  
_Television dreams of tomorrow_  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_  
_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot_  
_One nation controlled by the media_  
_Information age of hysteria_  
_It's calling out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_  
_All across the alien nation_  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_  
_Television dreams of tomorrow_  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_  
_For that's enough to argue!_

They all stated at me once I looked up from my guitar.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You're really good."  
"Thanks!"  
"Why don't you sing somethin' Ichigo?" Renji asked. "She is your Problem, and I highly doubt she's heard you sing."  
"Kurosaki's gonna sing?" Grimmjow asked, looking up from the box of video games, desperately searching for the one I wanted to play. "This should be good."  
"You want me to sing? Fine. Can I borrow your guitar, Rukia?" I nodded and handed it to him like it was a baby with glass bones, which was a completely fair comparison. This cost Onii-sama a fortune, even if we ARE "loaded".

Senpai sat down on a stool and placed his fingers on a note, pausing for a moment. I heard some shuffling and heard Renji say, "Okay, go," and Senpai started playing until I recognized Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin's rhythm.

_Milk it for all it's worth_  
_Make sure you get there first_  
_The apple of your eye_  
_The rotten core inside!_

_We are all prisoners_  
_Things couldn't get much worse_  
_I've had it up to here_  
_You know your end is near. _

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard, you_  
_Will get what you deserve_

_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery_  
_And hate what you've become_

_Intoxicated eyes_  
_No longer live that lie_  
_You should have learned by now,_  
_I'll burn this whole world down!_

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard you,_  
_Will get what you deserve. _

_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery_  
_And hate what you've become. _

_Hold me down (I will live again)_  
_Pull me out (I will break it in)_  
_Hold me down (better in the end)_  
_Hold me down_

_You had to have it all,_  
_Well have you had enough?_  
_You greedy little bastard, you_  
_Will get what you deserve. _

_When all is said and done,_  
_I will be the one_  
_To leave you in your misery_  
_And hate what you've become. _

_Heaven help you!_

Senpai finished and heard the sound of several iPhone cameras stop recording video. I looked behind me and saw all four of them holding up their phones, obviously recording Senpai's song.  
"Alright! My turn to put it on my Facebook page!" Ishida said.  
"No, you dumbass! It's my turn!"  
"No, it's MY turn!"  
"It's Chad's turn." Senpai said to the arguing teens.  
"Y-you're really, really good, Senpai..." I said with a little blush.  
"Didn't I tell you Ichigo was fine?"  
"Uh, I guess..." I sort of wished that I had recorded Senpai singing. It obviously didn't happen very often, so it felt odd to miss the opportunity.  
"Don't worry, Rukia-chan," Renji said. "If you give me your number, I'll send you the vide-"  
"Shut up, you player!" Grimmjow said, punching the back of his head. "Just get Chad's number. He'll send you the video and you won't have to be worried about being constantly flirted with. Even I wouldn't trust myself with your digits." He admitted.  
Senpai sighed. "Alright, get out all of you, we have work to do." The group of boys frowned.  
"Alright." Chad murmured.  
"What?"  
"Come on!"  
"B-but I wanna stay!" Chad opened the door, dragging Ishida and holding Grimmjow and Renji over each shoulder.  
"STOP IT!"  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU, SADO!"  
"Uh-huh." Chad said, smiling at Senpai and closing the door behind him.  
"Wait!" I heard from outside.  
"We need our backpacks!"  
"Yeah, I have Spanish homework!"  
"Fine." The three other boys burst into the room where Senpai was sliding my guitar back in the case, thinking if he breathed on it the wrong way it'd shatter. They gathered up all their backpacks, books, and other stuff and quickly left because Chad cracked his knuckles ominously.  
The second Senpai was sure they were all gone, he said,  
"Alright, Rukia, let's get started!"

_**Okay! Chapter one! Thank you for reading! If you want to suggest a song I could put in this fic, feel free to review with it! It has to be in English, and I'm trying to keep this story T-rated, so nothing too explicit (I will accept heavy swearing, but not blatantly-stated sexual content). If the rating ever goes up to M, suggest anything you want! -Chiharu Kamida **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated... You know you want to push the button...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Orihime Inoue

**I don't own Bleach **

**I'm Just Your Problem **

**Chapter 2: Orihime Inoue**

-  
After a few minutes, Ichigo stood up and said,  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the vending machines. Want something to eat or drink?"  
"Water?"  
"Got it! Be back in a sec." He walked to the door and threw it open, turning to the left and walking out of my line of vision.

A few seconds later, a girl's head poked into the doorway.  
"Hey, is Ichigo-kun here?"  
"He just left," I said, "Why?"  
"Oh… can I wait for him?" She asked.  
"I don't see why not." She sat down. Her amber hair hung in her face. Her gray eyes stared at me as if giving me some sort of inspection. She words black shirt with sparkles evenly spread across it. It went well with her skinny jeans and sandals.  
"I'm Orihime, by the way." She said.  
"Nice to meet you," I said, "Wait, weren't you that girl in the hallway earlier today?" She nodded and grimaced a bit.  
"He really sees something in you." She said, "How many instruments do you play?"  
"Twelve," I replied, "I'm learning the Trombone, so I guess thirteen. But out of all of them, I really like piano and guitar."  
"Your family's rich or something, right?"  
"Yeah." I said, showing her my guitar.

I couldn't really grasp why Senpai didn't like this girl. She seemed nice enough as I saw it. She didn't seem to yell or argue with anything. The only thing I saw this morning was that she got jealous easily, and with the personality Senpai appeared to have, that would be annoying.

"What're you doing here? Trying to poison Rukia's mind? She's my Problem, not yours." I heard Senpai say as he walked in, handing me a bottle of water.  
"I was just waiting for you," she said, "wanted to see how things are going. Mine's really good. I think we'll win!"  
"Pssssh!" Senpai replied, "There's no way you and that emo loser could beat us!"  
"You don't know him at all!" Orihime retorted.  
"The hell I don't! That guy's past is written all over his face!"

The argument began to heat up again. I don't think they heard me say that I changed my mind and was hungry or me slipping out of the room. I could still hear yelling when I was down the hall at the vending machine. Then, silence. I turned around, quickly grabbing my Fritos and started walking back to the classroom.

"I wouldn't go in there." A voice I didn't recognize said. I turned. It was the boy with the black hai from earlier. What was his name…? Ulquiorra!  
"Why not?" I replied, tearing open my Fritos bag and beginning to chew on the corn chips.  
"If you want to look inside for a second, you probably should, but don't open the door or make any noise." Okay, I got that this kid's a sophomore, but pushing me around is only going to get him punched. But nevertheless, I peeked inside. Senpai and Orihime were in a heated lip lock, crushing the keys on the piano. I quickly turned away, fearing for my life if they were to see me.

"I'm Ulquiorra," he said after a second, your name's Rukia, right?" I nodded, offering him some chips. He puts his hand in the bag and draws out three or four.

"So," I said after a minute, "You're a sophomore?" He nodded. "Cool."  
"It's kinda boring. I don't actually want to spend all of my free time with some girl, even if she's hot." I heard something shatter inside the room and threw the door open. Senpai lay flat on the ground, pieces of an acoustic guitar surrounded him.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, running over to Senpai.  
"He's fine," Orihime said, "He'll wake up in a couple minutes. You both should be lucky I didn't break your Les Paul." The girl then proceed to storm out of the room, grabbing Ulquiorra's hand and dragging him down the hall.

A few minutes later, Senpai's eyes opened and he looked around angrily.

"Stupid, motherfucking whore," he grumbled, brushing pieces of guitar off his hair and clothes, "I can't believe she broke my favorite acoustic…"  
"She broke it over your head! You should be knocked out still!" I said hurriedly. Senpai shrugged.  
"I've been hurt worse," He said, standing up and walking over to the piano.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah, yeah." Senpai said, waving his hand and sitting down.  
"Uh, okay…" I sat down on the couch, "So, what are we supposed to be doing?"  
"Honestly?" Senpai replied, "Practicing for the end of the year concert. But, since it's your first day, I'm not really going to worry about it today. But tomorrow we have to pick songs. Two for me, two for you, and two for us both."  
"You should sing Karkalicious…" I said, praying to Kami that Senpai didn't know what Broadway Karkat was.  
"Karkalicious, definition: makes Terezi loco!" He sang and then burst out laughing, "God, I can't sing more that a little tiny bit of that without laughing!"  
"I thought you didn't know Homestuck, or at least Broadway!Karkat," I said, slinging my backpack over one shoulder and my guitar over the other.  
"Where're you going?"  
"Home," I replied, "You said I didn't have to do anything else, so I'm going to leave for today."  
"I'll drive you," Senpai said, "I got my license a couple days ago, don't worry."  
"That fact that you said a few days ago is what worries me…"  
"I'm just fine!" He protested, "Just give me the address and I'll take you home." When I pulled my phone out of my backpack, he said,  
"I have Karkalicious on my iPod." I shot him a quick glance and asked,  
"Which car's yours?"

Now, let me make myself completely clear that I, Rukia Kuchiki, don't spend twelve hours a day listening to AskKarkatVoice and BroadwayKarkat on Tumblr. Granted, I have seen them all multiple times, that does not mean I am obsessed with them and they will not be mentioned outside of this chapter of this story. Thank you. On that note,

_"4, 3, 2, FUCK YOU._

_Listen up y'all, this shit's ironic-_  
_Strider's beats are best suited for Trolls_  
_Hooked on Phonix!_

_Karkalicious, definition:_  
_Makes Terezi loco_  
_She wants to know the flavor_  
_That she can't taste in my photo. _  
_Dyin' just to know the flavor_  
_I ain't doing her no favors_  
_There's no reason why I tease_  
_Her flush just comes and goes like seasons_

_I'm Karkalicious, (so delicious)_  
_No I don't DO Kismesis_  
_And if you read any fanfics,_  
_All that shit is fictitious. _  
_I blow kisses (mwah!)_  
_Don't matter if we're just moiraills_  
_Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail_  
_(Four, three, two, fuck you)_

_So delicious (Super sweet) _  
_So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty) _  
_So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me) _  
_I'm Karkalicious (l-l-l-l-like candy, candy)_

_Karkalicious def-, _  
_Karkalicious def-, _  
_(Goddammit, Doc Scratch, stop fucking around with my mic-) _  
_Karkalicious definition makes the shippers crazy. _  
_Nepeta's always squealin' _  
_Cutesy pet names like Karkitty _  
_I'm the K to the A, R, K, the A, the T, _  
_And the majority of pairings had better include me_

_I'm Karkalicious (so delicious) _  
_My body stays vicious _  
_All the Highbloods feelin' nervous 'cuz I'm doing some fitness _  
_Zahhak's my witness (*whistle*) _  
_Bet that ship curls Nepeta's tail _  
_And he'll be needing all the towels 'cuz I'mma make him sweat pails _  
_(Four, three, two, fuck you.)_

_So delicious (Super sweet) _  
_So delicious (Fuckin' adorabloodthirsty) _  
_So delicious (Even Egbert wants a piece o' me) _  
_I'm Karkalicious _  
_(Now you nooksuckers hold the fuck up, check it out)_

_Baby, baby, baby, _  
_If you really want me, _  
_Honey get some patience. _  
_Maybe then you'll get a taste. _  
_I'll be tasty, tasty, _  
_I'll be laced with lacy, _  
_It's so tasty, tasty, _  
_It'll make you crazy._

_T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty, _  
_T to the A to th - fuckin' tasty _  
_D to the E, to th S, to the _  
_D, to the E, to the, to the—_

_I'll just spell it out FOR you!_

_All the time I turn around trolls gather round always sniffin' at me, wanna guess the color of my blood. _  
_I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up any drama, little fucker I just don't want you to know. _  
_And I guess I'm coming off as just a little insecure although I keep on repeating how the secret's fucking awesome. _  
_But I'm tryin' to tell, it's a secret that I just don't wanna tell. _  
_Terezi says I smell…_

_Delicious (so delicious) _  
_No, I don't DO Kismesis. _  
_And if you read any fanfics _  
_All that shit is fictitious. _  
_I blow kisses (mwah!) _  
_Don't matter if we're just moiraills _  
_Trolls be lining down the Veil for a chance to fill a pail_

_Four, three, two, fuck you. _  
_My body stays vicious _  
_Zahhak's been feeling nervous 'cuz I got down to business _  
_Nepeta's my witness (Meow~!) _  
_I'll even let her First Ship sail _  
_Just watch that kitten be the first in line to fill a pail_

_So delicious (Eridan, see) _  
_So delicious (You can trust me) _  
_So delicious (I'll help you be) _  
_I'm Karkalicious, _  
_l-l-like candy, candy _  
_It's so delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) _  
_So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) _  
_So delicious (ay, ay, ay, ay) _  
_I'm Karkalicious, (She says my blood is like candy, candy)_

_T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty. _  
_T to the A, to th - fuckin'tasty _  
_T to the A, to th - fuckin' tasty. _  
_T to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the, _  
_D to the E, to th S, to the _  
_D, to the, E to the, S, to the _  
_D to the E, to th S, to the D, to the E, to the—_

_Now, wait just a motherfucking second!_

_Do I seriously have to spell this shit until the end of the fucking song?_

_I mean, whoever fucking WROTE the original never had access to spellcheck I guess because T-A-S-T-E-Y does NOT spell tasty. Was this Fergie douchemuffin illiterate or something?_

_What do you MEAN human rap artists are the only ones brave enough to write their own grammatical train wrecks and call it music!? What the fuck even is Will Smith doing?_

_HE DOESN'T THROW DOWN SICK FIRES ANYMORE!?_

_Fuck this shit, I quit." _

As we finished the last line, I pointed to my driveway and Senpai pulled in. I smiled at him and said,  
"Bye! See you tomorrow!" He waved and said,  
"Later, Rukia! See ya!" He pulled out of my driveway and drove away. I walked up to my front door and pulled out my key, only to have Hisanna open the door.

"Oh! Hey Onne-san! You're home early!" I said happily.  
"Why weren't you home at the end of the day?"  
"I was with my music tutor… is that bad?"  
"Music tutor? You have SEVEN music tutors! You don't need any more!"  
"I don't have to pay him. He's a sophomore at my school, we're gonna do a talent show together at the end of the year."  
My sister sighed, "Okay, fine. Just… don't do something stupid." I laughed.  
"Don't worry," I said, "nothing bad's going to happen!" My sister smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"Alright, squirt. Dinner's ready." I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I wasn't starving, thanks to my little bag of Fritos, but I was still hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

**I'm Just Your Problem**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•

* * *

"So," my sister said as soon as we were situated at the dinner table, "tell me," she cast a look to my brother, sitting stone-faced at the other side of the table, "...us, about this new tutor you don't have to pay."

"Okay…" I said shakily. I knew full-well what my sister was going to ask, not even ask, flat-out say to me. "His name's Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a sophomore at my school. He's got orange hair, like he's been bleaching it since age 5, and these glasses that make him look like a "classy hipster" I guess. He was the first freshman to be tutored by a senior since the beginning of the school. Needless to say, he's pretty talented."

"Is he cute?" There it is.

I let out a deep, breathy sigh, "Yeah, I guess."

"Ooooh! You're gonna be soooo happy together once you realize how much you like him!" I gave her a puzzled look. Why had she used "you like him" instead of "you two like each other"?

"What?"

"Oh come ON! He TOTALLY likes you! He obviously thinks you're talented. What else has he said to you?"

Before I answer my sister's question, which I really, really, don't want to do, I'm going to take a moment to explain my family situation.

When I was nine years old, my parents died in a car crash. Since my sister had turned 22 a couple weeks before, she took me in. My last name wasn't always Kuchiki either. It used to be Saito.

When my sister turned 25, she met a very rich, very nice, man named Byakuya Kuchiki. They got married last year and we dropped the name Saito in favor of Kuchiki. I guess you could say Byakuya's my father, but I love calling him Nii-sama, and that's how he's gonna stay for me.

I discovered my intense love of music and the Arts a few months after my sister and I had moved in with Byakuya. He completely supported me, aiding me in getting into the school I'm going to now, and funding the extra little things I've added to my room. We're a pretty happy little family, and when I learn a group of new songs, I throw a little concert for them and the staff of our house. They always seem to like them.

Anyway, back to my dumb answer to an even dumber question.

"He said I sounded like an angel's choir," I replied, "and… that I was cute."

"Yup!" My sister said, "Together forever! You should invite him over for dinner someti-"

"I don't like him." My brother said, cutting off Hisanna.

"The idea of a tutor?" I said.

"No, this idea of a rapscallion teenage boy!" I rolled my eyes, washed my plate off in the sink, picked up my backpack, waved at my family, and went upstairs.

My room looks like any other 14 1/2 year old girl's bedroom. Four walls, a bed, a closet, a beanbag chair, I even have a pet bunny named Chappy! But there's this other thing in my room. There are two windows in my room, except there's only one visible. I have a closet where the other one should be. Opening the doors to the closet show a comfortable seat, my acoustic guitar, and about a million books. I threw my backpack on one side of the seat and sat down on the other.

My homework didn't take all that long, maybe 35 minutes, so I picked up my guitar. I strummed a few notes before beginning to sing.

"My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm still alive, I'm still alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you, you

I'm still alive  
I'm still alive  
We're still alive

And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

So I cry  
Holy  
The light is white  
Holy  
And I see you  
Only You

And I'm alive  
I'm still alive  
We're still alive

And I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed…"

While I preferred the original version of the song, there was something about the acoustic version of this song that really got to me. Also, my electric guitar was downstairs and I had no intention of going down there to deal with my sister and her questions and my brother and his stern brotherly disapproval. I picked up my cell phone and turned on my favorite playlist, beginning to text my friends and singing along to the songs.

At around 10:30, my sister came in. Her black her was messy and in her face and she was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Alright. Lights out. Do I have to take your phone?" She asked.

"K," I replied, "I've just gotta say bye." I was in a group chat with Nemu, Momo, and Nozomi. From what I'd been told, Nel and Rangiku got in a huge fight earlier today over Kami knows what and we were trying to figure out ways to stop the fighting. I typed a quick "bye" and left the chat, setting my phone down next to me on the table. My sister kissed my forehead and ruffled my hair.

"Night sis."

"Night."

* * *

_**Got a question? Ask my tumblr! Aries-girl412**_


End file.
